bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercury
Mercury is a hero that appears in Bloons Golden Defense and Bloons Tower Defense Public. He plays a acoustic guitar. He plays notes at half the speed of a supermonkey. Each note does 1 damage. He costs $950 on normal. Upgrades * Level 1 - Base level * Level 2 - Sometimes plays chords, which do 3 damage. * Level 3 - Megachord Ability: Plays a really loud chord, which does 4 damage to all bloons in his range. * Level 4 - Mercury can pop camo bloons. * Level 5 - Notes do 2 damage. * Level 6 - Plays two notes at a time * Level 7 - Chords do 4 damage. * Level 8 - Plays chords more often. * Level 9 - Every 3 chords, plays an explosive note that bursts into 3 more notes when it hits a bloon. * Level 10 - Turn Up the Volume Ability: Mercury starts play really loud for 15 seconds. During this time, all attacks Mercury uses do triple damage. * Level 11 - Plays his guitar faster. * Level 12 - Sometimes plays 12 sixteenth notes at the speed of a hypermonkey. These still do 2 damage. * Level 13 - Plays three notes at once. Plays two chords at once. * Level 14 - Chords do triple damage to M.O.A.B. class bloons. * Level 15 - Megachord does 5 damage. * Level 16 - Slight range increase. When using Turn Up the Volume, range increases even more. * Level 17 - Notes have 5 pierce and home onto bloons. * Level 18 - Turn up the Volume lasts 30 seconds. * Level 19 - Attacks at the speed of a supermonkey. Increased chance to play sixteenth notes. * Level 20 - Plays five notes at once and plays three chords at once. * Level 21 - Notes do 5 damage and chords do 10 damage. * Level 22 - Megachord does 15 damage and Turn Up the Volume lasts 45 seconds. * Level 23 - Notes have 15 pierce. All chords are explosive chords. * Level 24 - Only plays chords and sixteenth notes. Chords have 20 pierce and do 12 damage. * 'Level 25 - ' Plays five chords at once. All attacks stun bloons for 2 seconds. Range is increased to a Super Range Supermonkey's range. Mercury also plays chords 2x as fast. Quotes When you place him on the map: * "It's time to kill some bloons!" * "Let's do this!" When selecting him: * "Yeah?" * "Huh?" * "What?" * "How can I help?" * "You can stop now..." (When annoyed) * "What? (said angrier)" (When annoyed) * "You little disgrace!" (When annoyed) When leveling up: * "Yes!" * "Oh yeah!" * "Awesome!" * "Nice!" * "Yeah!" *pulls out violin and plays first 9 notes of Megalovania* * "We are the champions, my friend..." * "I am number one!" * "I am the king of music!" Level 25 When M.O.A.B. class bloons appear * "Eat music, you blue blimp!" M.O.A.B. * "I'll destroy this Flying Behemoth!" B.F.B. * "You little disgrace, you've got blood on your face." Very rare chance to be said for B.F.B.s * "Let's pop this giant green bloon!" Z.O.M.G. * "A D.D.T? Not too fast for me!" D.D.T. * "Maybe we should, uhh, do something?" B.A.D. * "Take this, you (name of bloon)!" Misc quote at lvl 25 When popping a M.O.A.B. class bloon: * "Take that!" * "Boom!" * "Another bites the dust." * "Maybe I should write a song about that one..." popping a B.A.D. * "This will go down in history!" popping a bloon with more than 20,000 health Electric Mercury Skin Mercury also has a skin that can be obtained two ways: either purchasing it 1250 MM, or you can get it for free by playing the game every day for 2 weeks. It replaces Mercury's acoustic guitar with an electric one and gives his black jacket a silver stripe. Trivia * Some of his quotes are references to music. ** "You've got blood on your face" is a reference to Queen's song We Will Rock You. ** "Another bites the dust" is a reference to Queen's song Another One Bites the Dust. ** "We are champions, my friend" is a reference to another one of Queen's songs, We are the Champions. * He is the first hero I have made. * Thermoxin gave me the idea for his name. ** Also, his name is a reference to Freddie Mercury, who was the singer in the band Queen. Gallery Credits to Cutterfish12345 for the pictures. Category:Heroes